devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Prima Est Oculus (Classic)
My retarded OC :L Prima is a member of the Trumpet Gang. Alike Rhine-XLV, he is a cyborg too. He is created by the user, alexdavid4 himself. Description He is the eldest of all of his family members. a grey-skinned male adolescent grown man, identified as his left eye is a red laser cannon thingy, wears a red fedora tilted onto his head and a grey bandana. He is actually a(n) Agni/Storm character, but may confuse people due to his purple shirt, purple S33D pants, and a green cyborg arm. Unlike Rhine-XLV, Prima is 20 times smarter than him, I am sure everyone is smarter than Rhine, am I right? Laughs in a very evil way, and makes ":L" faces. Also, Zelenis is his sister. Stats Cost: 771337 / Unlock by defeating Prima Est Oculus (Enemy) or unlocked by defeating Zelenis (Enemy) Health: 290 (HES JUST METAL. WHAT WOULD IT GO WRONG?) DPS: 280 Level Required: 75 Speed: 33 Theme: '''Homestuck Vol. 1 - Aggrieve '''Note: Only inspired by Homestuck, not from this: ?????? Fighting with his Whole Family: Homestuck Vol. 10 - Aggrievocation Moves (All cooldowns are not decided, all your choice) LMB: "Laser Culu" Shoots 3 small bursts of fast moving red laser streams in a rapid motion, dealing medium damage. Has a 1/15 for each laser does burn effect (Extra damage). Flux/Rain user does not take effect on the burn damage. E Key: "Destuc Pillar" Releases a burst of red geysers from the ground to deal high damage each. R Key: "Ein Laser" Fires a giant small length red laser, dealing great damage. Has a 1/20 for each laser does burn effect (Extra damage). Flux/Rain user does not take effect on the burn damage. F Key: "Primal Laser" Unleashes a giant laser, more than the map length and dealing a TON of damage, if any caught into it. Keeps on for 5 seconds until cooldown. Moves (Enemy) *When spawned, immediately fires 4 lasers around him to prevent melees trying to spawn-kill *Fires an enormous laser in front of him *Rapidly fires a stream of small lasers, dealing extreme damage when all hit *Release 5 pillars around him to deal great damage *Rains a bunch of pillars onto the nearest player Black Exclamation Mark: Stops, and then fire an ENORMOUS red laser and a green laser Fighting with Zelenis: Same moves, but bigger and more powerful attacks. If it's an instakill attack, stops and then fire a GIGA big red laser Evaluation Strength: *Wow-like Damage *Fast *Range & Melee hybrid Weakness: *Long range *Flux/Rain fighters Upgrades #Increase Laser Culu's(LMB) range, velocity and size #Decrease all of his skill's Cooldown #Increase his base damage to all attacks LEVEL 50: Grows a mechanical wing, heavily boosted size of all attacks/skills, and gives 100% chance to do Burn damage Final note: This is my OC. No hates, just comment what I have done wrong and how do I improve it. Please comment what you think about this character idea. Thank you all! Links: To Model Links: To Decal